


Being a Journalist can be Dangerous

by stealthficcer



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Breeding, F/M, Public Humiliation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Seriously this is weird and smutty and has no real plot, ovioposition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 06:22:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19167583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stealthficcer/pseuds/stealthficcer
Summary: Anon prompt:  While the rest of the team are battling a Meta, and alert goes off and Iris decides she can handle it herself. Instead, she is soundly defeated and captured and the meta needs a host to breed so he uses Iris.





	Being a Journalist can be Dangerous

**Author's Note:**

> For Puff

“Ricky, are you getting this?”

Iris watched with avid eyes as a large, tentacled meta seemed to drain a small fishing ship of its days catch. She had been mad when the news director sent her here instead of across town, where The Flash was battling it out with a weather manipulator. He said there was already someone on scene and sent her to the docks.

Seeing this big ass meta quelled some of her outrage.

“I’ve been doing my job a lot longer than you,” the photographer muttered, training the lense on the beast. “And it’s Richie.”

Barely hearing him, Iris said, “I’m going to get a bit closer. Get me in frame with it!”

“Iris!” The camera guy snapped. “We’re not TV news!”

“It’ll be great! Use your video camera, we can get footage for the website!” She assured him, creeping closer. Once she was close enough to smell the briny creature, she stood and aimed a smile at Ricky. “This is Iris West, reporting for Central City Picture News from the Central City Docks, where a meta has been gorging upon the daily hauls of several fishing vessels. As you can see, the meta is quite large and most have evacuated the area.”

“Unfortunately, due to another Meta attack downtown, the Central City PD and, more importantly, The Flash have yet to...HEY!”

Too late, she noticed, the thick, slimy tentacle writhing toward her and ensnaring one of her slender legs. It didn’t seem to notice her struggles, coiling around her calf and up her thigh even as she kicked it. “Ricky! Get it off of me!”

He didn’t reply, but she could see the light on the camera, so he was still filming.

Another tentacle was on her other leg now and yet another wrapped around her torso. “I’m...do you want to give our viewers your side of the story?” She asked, turning her head toward the bulky creature.

It looked at her with yellow eyes and, up close, she could see that he seemed to be wrapped in seaweed, like some kind of oceanic mummy. There were even barnacles on his head.

He was not a nice sight.

“Pretty,” he rumbled and Iris tried not to cringe as his chin tentacles slithered along her cheeks, leaving slick trails in their wake.

Trying to salvage the situation, she said, “Thank you. I was wondering...NO!”

More tentacles securing her, holding her arms and legs still, others snaked under her clothes! The buttons on her blouse burst open as she cried, “Stop!”

Ricky kept filming. Jerk.

“Mmmm, girlie,” the meta breathed, not seeming to notice or mind as Iris struggled against him, She could feel her pencil skirt sliding up her legs and sook her bra and shirt were gone, stripped from her body. She had no idea how many tentacles were on her and only wished she had never tried to approach him.

“Rick, call the cops!” She wailed as a tentacle squeezed her plump, bouncing tits. Another rubbed against her cunt, which was protected only by her lace thong...or not, she thought, as the monster tore the flimsy crap of lace away. “You asshole, stop filming!”

It had never entered Iris’s mind that investigating Metas could put her in this kind of danger. “You don’t...ggghhh!”

A thick tentacle forced its way past her lips, silencing her with its girth. It filled her mouth, gliding along her tongue and down her throat, the wet gagging sounds echoing off the water and buildings.

She couldn’t even scream when a fatter tentacle stabbed upward, plunging into her pussy. She tried desperately to clench her muscles and keep the intruder out, but to no avail. Whatever slime coated the tentacles was a passable lube and it easily began pumping away at her, other appendages wriggling against her pussy lips and clit. Iris felt her cheeks burn when she realized her body was reacting to the rape, her cunt growing wet and her nipples rock hard. 

Fuck, that was humiliating.

The Meta held her there, legs spread, clad only in her heels and the skirt bunched around her waist as it used her body, grunting as its tentacled pumped. She shrieked around the one in her mouth when one breached her asshole. That was something she’d never allowed any man and now this monster was just taking it!

Tears rolled down Iris’s cheeks as all three of her holes were plumbed by tentacles. Others continued to rub her body, keeping her in a state of unwanted, shameful arousal...all of which Ricky caught on film.

One of the flailing tentacles, which had been whipping at her inner thighs, lashed out and struck her throbbing clit. A jolt of painful heat rocked Iris’s entire body and she arched, muscles spasming as she was forced to cum. It seemed endless, the peaks of pleasure never ebbing as she sobbed helplessly for breath, the Meta’s grip on her body the only thing keeping her upright.

So consumed by the force of her orgasm, Iris didn’t immediately notice when a wider bulge pressed against her stretched pussy and another bumped her stuffed anus. All she could do was drool and moan as the tentacles forced her to take whatever they were, twitching and shuddering themselves. The pressure on her holes became more intense, forcing them to stretch and leaving her sobbing in a mix of pain and pleasure until they finally popped inside her and were pumped deep into her body.

Eyes hazy, Iris noted that the tentacles she could see had dozens of softball sized lumps dotting their lengths...lumps that hadn’t been there earlier. One after another, them moved along the tentacles and into her, forcing her womb to stretch and her flat abdomen to distend to accommodate whatever was being deposited inside her body. After a while, she lost count of how many it might have been.

She would have fought more is she still wasn’t struggling to breather. The tentacle in her mouth had begun to spurt thick, creamy fluid and she had to swallow it to keep from choking.

A second tendril had pushed into her cunt now, wrapping around the first and Iris shook and writhed, helpless to resist as her hips rocked, fucking herself on the tireless tentacles.

She didn’t know how long it went on for before the Meta released her, letting her fall onto the wet pavement. Aching, she rolled onto her side, hands touching her belly, swollen to the point of looking at least 7 months pregnant...if human pregnancies were this lumpy.

She whimpered at the Meta shuffled away, too exhausted to move. Dimly, she could hear Ricky talking.

“Boss, you won’t believe the footage I got!”

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, I'm going to be doing a bunch of Kink Meme Fills from Glee, Riverdale and Teen Wolf. Basically going for the 'Special Seat in Hell' fills. If you have a suggestion, feel free to leave a comment!
> 
> Feel free to drop me a message on Tumblr :) [HERE](https://stealthficcer.tumblr.com) .


End file.
